Rift of Mind: Book One: Detention
by kyatonipunyaanyaa
Summary: The test subject Tiiavaelorra and her partner Catley meet up with Chell and Wheatley in order to clear test chambers and defeat the evil robots GLaDOS (Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System) and SINAI (System Interface Network Artificial Intelligence). ((This story will have about two to five test chambers per chapter.))
1. Intro

Hey guys! I'm kyatonipunyaanyaa here with my first story on this account! I used to be the account zeldaphantom2012, but now I'm here! :3

So, this will be a Portal-based fic, but it'll have other elements from other things. Just keep that in mind! :3

By the way, I don't own Portal, the other concepts, or most of these characters. The ones I made, however, are Tiiavaelorra, SINAI (System Interface Network Artificial Intelligence), and the Catley (Cat Wheatley) concept. I didn't technically create the concept, but it doesn't have a trademark or anything, and, well, I'm using it here.

I'll upload the first chapter soon!

Baiii! :3

~catnip


	2. Chapter 1

The glass covering Tii slid open as she awoke. She sat up, stretched, and climbed out of the pod. A robotic feminine voice crackled on over the intercom.

¨Hello, and welcome to Aperture Science. We hope your brief relaxation in the detention vault has been a good one.¨ Just then, another feminine robotic voice made its introduction.

¨Gladdy, same ol', same ol'? Jeez, you gotta do somethin' different for a change- let me use that.¨

¨SINAI, when did you get access to the intercom?¨

¨Right when you woke up- who did that, anyway?¨

¨The moronic Wheatley core. And you'll never guess who was with him.¨

¨Oh jeez, was it that Chell chick?¨

¨Yes. Oh, the test subject. I'm sorry for leaving you like that. Here, I'll open the portal.¨

Tii, who had been messing around with the broken coffee mug, throwing it at walls, startled at the orange flash and the noise from behind her, and she whirled around to see the portal. She looked at it, and walked through without hesitation.

¨So how long was she in there? I mean, she doesn't seem to have any brain damage, but it's been a while, hasn't it, Gladdy?¨

¨Yes SINAI, it has been. However, the detention vault does not cause brain damage like the other areas. We do not know the effects it has- there is probably minor memory loss and loss of speech, perhaps. Is this the case, (INSERT TEST SUBJECT NAME HERE)?¨

¨Call her by her actual name, Gladdy.¨

¨Whatever, SINAI. Is this the case, Tiiavaelorra?¨

¨Call her something shorter, like Tii or somethin'.¨

¨Fine. Tii.¨

There was a long silence as Tii tried to answer, only to find she couldn't. After a while, she just nodded her head enthusiastically.

¨Well, it seems the hypothesis the scientists left was correct. However, you should now be arriving upon a door- I'll let you through.¨

The door in front of Tii opened up and she walked through. She exhaled and walked over to where the cube would drop.

¨Gladdy, do ya think Chell can hear us?¨

¨No SINAI, that awful person is in a completely different area, where there is a different set of intercoms. By the way, do you know anything about this girl here?¨

¨I know she's taken tests before, and she was revealed to be: A horrible person.¨  
¨That's what it says?¨

¨Yes. And we weren't even testing for that. It was a dreamtest, but she killed everyone. Including you.¨  
¨Then she is a horrible person. What was the test?¨

¨If she was qualified for other tests. She passed, but is a horrible person.¨

Tii's reaction to all this? She was kinda ignoring it, pushing a weighted storage cube to the button. It was too heavy for her to pick up, so she instead pushed it and, finally, it ended up on the button, opening the door. She walked through to the elevator.

¨Don't worry, Tii,¨ GLaDOS spoke over the com, ¨We won't try to kill you. After all, all we want is to test.¨  
¨Gladdy, is this the same section Chell was in?¨

¨No, this is entirely different. She will, however, need a companion- which I will give to her.¨

As the elevator appeared in front of Tii, a little white kitten robot was dropped from a tube. Its eyes flickered on, glowing blue.

¨O-Oh, hello! The name's Catley!¨

(( First chapter! Yay! :3 More soon! ~catnip))


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Catnip here with a new chapter!

BTW I don't own Portal or almost any of this stuff.

GLaDOS' sigh fizzled over the intercom. ¨Oh, this is perfect. Another rendition of the moron.¨

Catley glared up at a camera. ¨Hey, I resent that remark a great deal. Anyways, it's nice to meet you! What's your name?¨

Tii tried to respond, but in the end she just sighed.

Catley looked at her confused. ¨W-wait- your name is Sigh?¨

Tii shook her head, also confused now.

¨What's your name then?¨ he asked her.

Tii again tried to speak up, yet couldn't. SINAI, who was watching, finally got tired of this and yelled over the intercom:

¨She is a frickin mute, you idiot! Her name is Tii, fyi!¨

¨Wait, she's a mute?¨ Catley looked back at the camera, then towards Tii. ¨Why didn't you tell me?¨

Tii looked at him pointedly.

¨O-Oh, right, um, sorry… anyways, Tii, we should probably get going- _she_ has undoubtedly prepared many more tests up ahead.¨

¨Yes, I have,¨ GLaDOS spoke over the intercom. ¨You should get a move on if you want to complete them.¨

¨You heard her, let's go Tii,¨ Catley meowed, striding into the elevator. Tii walked in behind him and the doors slid shut.

¨So, Tii, how many tests have you done before now?¨  
Tii held up three fingers, looked at them, and lowered one.

¨Two? Alright, umm… on a scale of one to ten, how skilled do you think you'd be with a portal gun?¨

This time Tii held up eight fingers.

¨Eight? That's good, a good, solid eight, that should be good enough- ah, here we are, test chamber number two.¨ Catley padded out of the elevator, followed closely by Tii.

¨Please note the portals,¨ GLaDOS crackled over the intercoms. ¨They will be your key to solving this test.¨

Tii arrived above a ledge and looked around. Catley had already jumped down, and there appeared to be four rooms- a central room where she was, a room with a cube, a room with a button, and a room with the exit. Tii jumped down into the central room and found a portal. She walked through and found herself in the room with the cube, which she started pushing.

¨Oh, wait, let me give you a paw with that,¨ Catley said, walking through the portal as it closed. He walked up to her and waited next to the cube, which she pushed onto his back and held there. As soon as the portal reappeared in the room, she walked through and waited until she heard a foosh. She then walked backwards and into the button room. Catley followed after a bit of confusion (¨Oh, we're going backwards now? Okay,¨), and tipped the block onto the button. Tii picked him up and dove through the portal as it close, then turned around and walked through the portal into the exit room.

¨Good job,¨ GLaDOS chimed in, ¨You are doing very well. This next test will introduce you to the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. Treat it carefully.¨

Tii stepped into the elevator, Catley following close behind. The elevator slid shut and sped to the next chamber. When it arrived, Tii immediately rushed out and dove through the first portal. It closed behind her, causing Catley to speak up.  
¨Umm, Tii, you left me over here...¨

Tii nodded knowingly and jumped down towards the portal device. She pulled it off of the stand and slipped it on. It felt strangely familiar to her, and she aimed through the square in the wall to her left, where Catley was. She pulled with her index finger, and a blue energy shot from the end, forming the portal on the wall. Catley walked through, and Tii shot another blue portal underneath her. She immediately felt herself upright as she fell through to where the orange portal was, and a nauseated look overcame her.

¨Are you alright, Tii?¨ Catley asked, concerned. Tii nodded and walked through the door next to her and into the elevator.

¨Please note the incandescent-¨ GLaDOS started, only to be interrupted by SINAI.

¨That thing there, the blue thing? That cancels your portals and dissolves stuff like cubes. Just so you know.¨

¨Thank you, SINAI,¨ GLaDOS said, annoyance obviously in her voice, as the elevator slid shut behind Catley and Tii.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Catnip again! Here's chapter 3!

BTW, I don't own Portal or its affiliated characters.

The elevator doors slid open and Tii slowly walked out, looking around. This test chamber was different from Chell's- here, there was a large gap, about twenty meters across and about twelve meters down from where she was. There was another part two meters higher than where she was, and the platform on the other side was another twelve meters above her, and being only 4'9¨, she couldn't see what was up there even if she jumped. A portal opened at the bottom of the pit on her side. She jumped and shot the blue portal onto the other platform, then, without hesitation, she jumped down.

¨T-Tii, are you quite sure that's safe?¨ Catley meowed in distress as she sped down to the bottom of the pit. She nodded and fell through the portal, gravity righting her as she came out the blue portal, launching herself up onto the platform. She gestured for Catley to follow.

¨I-I don't think I'd make it,¨ he cried. ¨It's much too far down, and I'm much smaller than you- also, I might break….¨

Tii exhaled and made a catching gesture.

¨You're going to catch me?¨

A nod.

¨Al-alright, here I go I guess-¨ Catley jumped down into the portal and sped through the air next to Tii, who caught him on his way back down. He started, but then sighed with relief.

¨Glad that's over,¨ He mewed gratefully. ¨What's next?¨

Tii gestured to the roof above, and a portal that had opened in the floor nearby. She shot a blue portal above it.

¨Wait, you want to do _that_? Oh no no no no no, I'm not doing it.¨ As Catley was busy rejecting it, she picked him up and dropped him through the portal.

¨GAAAAAAHHHH!¨ Catley yowled as he fell, gradually gaining speed until Tii shot a blue portal on the other side of the gap from before, where the orange portal used to be. Catley zoomed through and launched upwards, landing on a platform that Tii extended with a button before he finished falling. The platform then folded back to a 90 degree angle with the door platform. Tii replaced the blue portal over the orange and jumped in. She eventually put the blue portal in the same spot as before, and launched up to meet Catley, who was ruffled with embarrassment and a little bit of anger.

¨I told you I wasn't going to do that!¨

Tii shrugged.

¨Well- well okay then! ... But thanks for not leaving me behind.¨

Tii smiled and nodded before picking him up gently and walking through the door to the elevator.

GLaDOS mentally smiled as she watched Tii. She was no Chell, but she was good. Meanwhile, Chell herself was going through the normal chambers. SINAI sighed.

¨This is gettin boring, can we have them meet yet?¨

¨Not yet, SINAI. We must be patient- Tii doesn't even have a fully functioning portal device yet.¨

¨I guess you're right… I just don't want to have to wait any longer.¨  
¨Don't worry, it won't be much longer now...


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey! Catnip here! Okay, so here's the breakdown on my splitting of writing- I can usually write for about an hour on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, and I always alternate which one I am working on- for example, this chapter was written on Wednesday, and the D-A chapter will be written on Thursday. Just wanted you to know! :3_

 _BTW, I don't own Portal, yada yada, you get the idea._

Chapter 4

Tii smiled and stepped out of the elevator. She approached the door, which opened for her automatically. Catley followed behind her, trying to ignore SINAI and GLaDOS arguing again.

¨Ugghhh, you're so old-fashioned Car-¨  
¨WHAT did we say about that _name_?¨

¨Whatever. But really, lighten up and try something new, Gladdy.¨

Tii was doing quite good at ignoring them, waiting for an orange portal to be fired next to her. She had a blue portal above a different platform, and there was an orange portal modification in the center of the room. When the portal appeared for her, she quickly stepped through, falling onto the platform. She shot another one at the ground far below and waited for the next portal to fire. It manifested and she jumped down, her momentum throwing her through the air out the orange portal. She landed next to the device, which she looked over. GLaDOS' voice crackled over the intercom.

¨This is the full Aperture Science Portal Device. It can shoot both blue and orange portals. Use this one to replace your current one.¨

Tii set hers on the ground, picking up the other one and slipping it on her arm. She then used the thumb switch to pick up the other device in its small antigravity field. She prepared to throw it at the wall.

¨Please do not throw the Aperture Science equipment unless absolutely necessary,¨ GLaDOS chimed in. SINAI followed soon after.

¨Seriously though, don't throw that cause it costs a _lot_ of money.¨

Tii still threw it.

¨Really? Just… really? I just told you not to.¨ Tii shrugged. ¨I suppose the tests were correct then. You have wasted valuable research material.¨

Another shrug, and Tii shot a blue portal at the ground below her, before launching the orange one at a wall far above her. She jumped down and flew through the air to the exit, placing another portal there and one next to the entrance. Catley padded through and they continued on to the next chamber.

Tii sighed as Catley screamed again, getting shot through the air past a set of huge crushers. When he reached the other side, he yelled, ¨OI! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!¨ Tii shrugged and wrote a note on a notepad GLaDOS had delivered her. She launched herself and the notepad through, then showed Catley the message:

 _ **Well, I didn't.**_

Catley looked like he was about to say a snide remark, then thought better of it.

¨Well I- I suppose you didn't then. But still,¨ he whined, ¨You _could_ have.¨

Tii sighed, smiling, and created a portal set to launch her to the exit. Grabbing Catley and shoving the notepad in her pocket, she jumped down and ended up next to the exit. She stepped through the particle field and into the elevator. It took a lot longer than normal, and Tii thought it went sideways at some points as well. She frowned and stepped out as soon as the doors slid open, and found herself in a room with a different portal gun- this one was red and purple, and she set hers down to pick this one up.

¨This is to distinguish between portal sets- you'll see why in a moment. Please place the other device on the stand,¨ GLaDOS explained.

Tii did what she said, stepping back into the elevator afterwards. It zoomed to another test chamber, and when she stepped out, she saw another test subject- her hair was back in a ponytail, and her jacket was tied around her waist. She stared at Tii, who stared back. She had a core next to her on the ground, and Catley walked up to it.

¨Who are you?¨ the core asked.

¨I'm Catley, and this is Tii. Who are you?¨

¨Wheatley. And this very smart test subject with me is- I _think_ her name is Chell, I'm not sure.¨

¨It's Chell alright,¨ SINAI spoke up.

¨You will be testing together. Good luck,¨ GLaDOS spoke, before cutting out.

The two test subjects looked each other in the eyes and nodded.

 _End of the chapter! Hope you liked it!_

 _~Catnip_


	6. Change of Plans

_Hey guys, change of plans- I'm also working on a graphic version of D-A, so that'll be on Thursdays mostly, so I won't get to D-A's next chapter till Monday. Just an fyi! :3_

 _~Catnip_


	7. New Plans

_Okay guys, here's the deal._

 _I'm sorry I keep getting your hopes up by uploading these update things… but I do need to say that my schedule is being thrown out the window. It's proven to be too much of a hassle, honestly, and I keep having more and more ideas for things that I start on- also, I have a group of fellow writers I'll be meeting with on occasion, so I won't always have time to work out a schedule. I hope this isn't too much of a bother, and I'll still try to work on all my things equally. Sorry for any trouble!_

 _~Catnip_


End file.
